night_city_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
NCHDL Plots
After the Night City High Defense League has been formed, you will have club meetings after school on Tuesdays. If you don't want to attend you need to skip school or do something to advance time after class. While you can form the league without Derek and Tamara you will be severely handicapped for doing missions. Each week there is a chance to get a random mission. Who is offering the mission and the rewards for completing it can vary. '''Note: '''Some influence rewards may be based on your style. While researching for this article, I had a style of 8. Consider that the 24 influence rewards might be 3 x Style rewards. Please let me know, If you can verify that such rewards are style based. in progress: Use "Stolen Electronics" below as a style guide and add other Tasks below that. Allies For each task, you get to choose the ally that will assist you. Freddy will always be available to join you, but often Derek or Tamara is a better choice. Derek You must have recruited Derek by hooking him up with a girl. Recruiting Derek by the soccer option will get him in the league but he won't be willing to do anything. Choosing Derek costs favor. To gain favor with Derek you need to Tutor him. Tamara You can only recruit Tamara through tutoring her. Choosing Tamara costs favor. To gain favor with Tamara you can tutor her or sit with her at lunch. After completing a task with Tamara she will go home and have a scene with you. During these scenes you can offend her to the point where she can no longer be selected as your ally. Stolen Electronics Sandra (and Stephanie) are concerned about personal electronic devices like phones and iPods being stolen out of lockers. They ask you to recover their devices and stopping the thief would be nice too. Derek Path Gain 10 Favor for selecting him, if Sandra is his girlfriend. Takes about 2 weeks, he's not very observant. He intimidates the thief into submission. Tamara Path Costs 20 Favor because of how boring it seems to her. Takes about a week, when Tamara demands compensation for working on the mission. You can choose to forego the mission rewards, pay her $100, or have a little scene after and get double rewards. Whatever you choose she immediately subdues the thief. Freddy Path Takes about a day. Using class photos and his eidetic memory, Freddy quickly identifies the thief. Billy subdues her without a fight. Rewards 35 Global Influence. Stolen Chemicals Allie an Samantha representing the Biology and Chemistry clubs come to get help from the league because some chemicals have gone missing from the science stores. Derek Path After several days, Derek and Billy are able to determine the chemicals were stolen to produce Meth. Tamara Path Tamara goes off on her own, but quickly finds the thief. More? Freddy Path Takes longer but you will eventually find the thief. You will have to fight the thief. Rewards +25 School Influence, +25 Global Influence Peeping Tom Chelsea and Nikki come to get help from the league because a dirty old man was watching them work out and taking pictures of them. Derek Path Cost 10 Favor. Instant resolution with Derek launching the dirty old man off the campus. Tamara Path Costs 10 Favor. Instant resolution with Tamara tricking him into showing her the photos of the girls. She educates him in the errors of his ways. Freddy Path Instant resolution with Freddy beating down the dirty old man while Billy talks on the phone with the girls. Rewards * 5 Favor with Nikki and Chelsea * +25 School Influence Graffiti Freddy discovered graffiti scrawled across a high school hallway. Derek Path Derek is able to persuade Denise to help with the investigation. Tamara Path Tamara discovers the perpetrator on her own but complains about the trivial nature of the matter. Freddy Path Freddy shows Billy the graffiti. With some insightful suggestions from Freddy, Billy tracks down the offender using his Enhanced Senses. Rewards +25 School Influence Locker Room Photos Crissy found pictures of girls changing in the locker rooms being posted on the school's social media. While she has removed the offending pictures, she wants you to stop the perpetrators. '''Bug: '''Locker Room investigation are supposed to trigger the following day, but instead trigger immediately. Derek Path Costs 20 Favor Crissy distracts Derek from helping you. So you actually solo this mission. Checking with Crissy, you are able to determine the angles from where the pictures were taken. Then you use enhanced senses to detect the perverts. Because you don't have a wing man, you have to persuade the cheerleaders to let you look for the pervert. Awareness check to pass girl's locker room. Persuasion check to pass Cheerleader's Locker Room. Tamara Path Costs 20 Favor Tamara claims to be tapped out and unable to use her power so you effectively have to solo this one. You use your enhanced senses to find the perverts. Awareness check to pass girl's locker room. Awareness check to pass Cheerleader's Locker Room. Freddy Path Freddy uses his knowledge of the school layout to figure out where the pictures were taken from and you use your enhanced senses to find the perverts. Awareness check to pass girl's locker room. Awareness check to pass Cheerleader's Locker Room. Rewards +25 School Influence, +25 Global Influence Tamara Bonus: Tamara Booty Call scene. Car Break-Ins Billy has seen posts about cars being broken into and suggests the group look into the matter. Derek Path Billy suggests that you stake out the parking lot at the start of each period, believing that a robber is most likely to strike while everyone is in class. Together, they stop the thief. Tamara Path Billy suggests that you stake out the parking lot at the start of each period, believing that a robber is most likely to strike while everyone is in class. After a few attempts, the two catch the thief in the act (you can choose to deal with her directly or left it to Tamara) and then go on to celebrate their accomplishment (if you choose to to do so, it will lower your Alignment). Freddy Path Billy suggests that you stake out the parking lot at the start of each period, believing that a robber is most likely to strike while everyone is in class. As Freddy's power is mental, Billy takes out the thief. Rewards +$50, +25 Global Influence Stolen Exam Key The answer key to a state test has been stolen and Ms. Jackson wants you to recover it without telling Principal Larson. Derek Path Costs 20 Favor because he's not the investigator type. Takes 1 day but doesn't complete until the following Tuesday's League meeting. Billy will solo the mission, choosing Derek to help him look good to Ms. Jackson. Pass a Perception Check to spot Denise. Pass a Persuasion Check to get her to give up the culprit. Fail either check and try again the next day. Tamara Path Costs 20 Favor and you owe her. Takes 1 day but doesn't complete until the following Tuesday's League meeting. Tamara locates the culprit the next day and gives you a choice: * Let her get a copy for herself (may lower alignment) * reason with him to turn over the exams * bribe him (available if you can gender bend with polymorphism.) Freddy Path Takes 1 day but doesn't complete until the following Tuesday's League meeting. Freddy locates the culprit quickly through process of elimination. You have to pass a Persuasion Check to get him to hand over the goods. Fail the check and try again the next day. Rewards Choose either extra credit or a good word with Principal Larson. We suggest you take the good word option since grades are so easy to get up and maintain. Extra Credit: * 5 Favor with Derek or Freddy * 20 Favor with Tamara * 33 School Influence * 24 Global Influence * +? Grades (Unknown effect due to already having max grades) Good Word: * 10 Favor with Derek or Freddy * 20 Favor with Tamara and home visit scene * 10 Favor with Principal Larson * 50 School Influence * 24 Global Influence Category:Guide